


Little Dove

by SweetDeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Parent Thor, Parent Thor (Marvel), Parenthood, Reader is gender neutral, Ridiculous amount of fluff, dad thor, dad!Thor, i guess, its fathers day bitch and im honoring thor!!!, new dad!thor, thor gets emotional!!!!, uhhh baby? is baby a warning? u and thor are new parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDeath/pseuds/SweetDeath
Summary: my friend finny sent in this to my tumblr blog!! then kept messaging me to make sure i wrote this so enjoy bitch ily loloriginal ask: "can I get some new dad Thor fluff? <3 <3"





	Little Dove

Thor nips at your ear playfully and you click your tongue at him before pushing against his chest lightly. 

 

“You’ll wake the baby,” you hiss, though the happy sparkle in your eyes softens your actions. You turn the light off and close the door enough that the hallway lights won’t bother your newborn. Sleeping at  _ night _ ? And so  _ soundly _ ? You’d rather your new sweetheart could pull that off at every bedtime, but you’ll take what little peace you can get.

 

“My dove, you mean  _ you’ll _ wake the baby,” he says, then pulls you against him by your hips to kiss feverishly up and down your neck. You squirm and giggle in his arms, and end up throwing your arms around his neck, melting at his attention.

 

“Stupid,” you murmur, “you big, handsome, mountain of a man.” You press a few kisses to Thor’s temple and you feel his brow lift with his smile. “You’re on wake-up duty tonight, then.”

 

Thor groans and throws his head back but his smile never leaves. He leans down to press his forehead to yours. Then he says, very seriously, “Very well. For our little monster, I’ll risk the most important thing in my life,” he pecks you on the mouth very quickly. “My beauty sleep.”

 

You gasp in dramatic offense, and Thor laughs and kisses you again, this time properly. If you’d have told him a few years ago– or millennia ago, when he ruled gods and reveled in the decadent– that he would ever be this happy from such seemingly little things,  he would have laughed in your face. Now, he  _ is _ laughing– sincerely, and ruining a perfectly good kiss with the love of his life.

 

“Thor,” you whine, doing your best on your end to be kissed senseless.

 

“Sorry, love,” he chuckles, and kisses you open mouthed with a new focus. His tongue licks the inside of your mouth and you sigh happily and press yourself against him more. Thor bends slightly to wrap his hands around your thighs and lifts you with ease. 

 

You squeak a little at that, and bite his lip softly in reprimand. Thor only groans and kisses you even stronger, walking blind to the living room couch to set you down (he’s very proud of himself that though he did bump you into quite a few things, he hasn’t knocked anything over).

 

“Baby,” you sigh into his mouth when he lays you down, and drapes himself over you. Thor breaks the kiss, staring into your eyes with a warmth and love that leaves him weak. Though, he’s always been weak for you. Willing, love-struck, head over heels– whatever you want to call it, there’s nothing Thor wouldn’t do for you. He gives you one last soft kiss before he settles himself on your chest and you drag a lazy hand through his hair.

 

He absolutely purrs at that, a deep, rumbly noise from within, and buries his face against you. You smile and stretch your legs out from under him, tangling with his. He says something but it’s muffled against you.

 

“What was that, hun?” you ask, brushing golden hair out of his face. He lifts his head up and though the lamp light is yellowed and reflects off the wallpaper in not the most romantic way, you find yourself melting at the sight of Thor’s face. Truly, he is a god– sculpted and perfected and golden, your perfect man through and through. 

 

“I said, ‘You’ve given me all the things I love most’, little dove.” Thor lifts a hand to cup your cheek, thumb rubbing sweet shapes into that muscle in your jaw that’s always a little too tight, a little painful. He rubs into it and the soreness melts away and you hum happily. 

 

“You’ve given me a lover that’s beautiful and strong and full of compassion,” he presses kisses to your collar, “someone who loves me unconditionally.

 

“You’ve given me a home that welcomes me no matter what battles I fight,” Thor brushes your hair behind your ear and kisses up your throat and you tilt your head back to let him work his little miracles on you. “No matter if I win or lose.”

 

Thick, long fingers press warm into your scalp and massage you slowly, and you moan happily. He’s deliciously heavy on you, but supports most his weight with his arms that cage you in so lovingly– arms that you cling to.

 

“Thor, sweetheart,” you begin, but have no words to follow up with the sudden tenderness he lavishes you with.

 

“And now, you’ve given me a baby.  _ Our _ baby,” he says and your eyes slide open to see that his eyes are a little watery, a little tearful. “I love you,” he says, “I love you so much.”

 

Words are lost on you still, so instead you kiss him. You kiss him and pour all of yourself into it, your love and devotion and affection for him. As much as you’re his home, he’s yours. You find peace within him, your serenity comes from laughing with him as you take turns swaddling and reading to your little one, the tears and pain and grief that life with the god of lightning comes with.

 

You kiss him to let him know that you’ve never been more grateful for anything than him in your life.

 

Thor pulls away and wraps his arms around you tight, buries his face to your neck. You hold him tight, whispering soft “I love you”s to him, feeling like you’re spilling over with love. 

 

The house is quiet then, for the first time in a long time. The grandfather clock ticks away, your baby sleeps on, and the yellow lamplight would reveal to an outsider the tender, intimate, slow love that you share with Thor. 

 

You kiss his hair and bask in the warmth of his body over yours, as your eyes grow heavy and fall, vision of his broad back and the couch arms blurring. You know he’ll carry you back to bed easily and kiss you all over if you wake up on the way there. If your baby cries, he’ll pick up your little one and sing softly, telling triumphant stories of battles won, of memories with his father and his brother and his mother up far in the sky, whispered softly until his baby falls asleep.

 

For now, you cherish how his lips move against your neck as he tells you once more how he loves you, and you fall asleep with those same words returned on your tongue, hands tangled in his gold hair and soft breathing lulling Thor to peaceful dreams soon to come. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> blease............ leave kudos and comments... i have more marvel stuff too if you want to read more of my work!!!


End file.
